Barbie 2-Story House
Barbie® 2-Story House Ages: 3+ $39.99 Product Features The Barbie® 2-Story House is cute, modern and holds fun surprises! Designed with portability in mind, it unfolds to reveal a two-story home with multiple play spaces. Enter through the pink door. There’s a kitchen with sink and stovetop to cook up all kinds of stories. In the next space, you can leave the TV up for a living room or flip it down to create a dining table — a sleek chair works in either setting. The colorful bathroom has a toilet and showerhead that add to play. Take the white steps to the second floor, where the bedroom does double-duty — flip the bed over to reveal a spa! Additional pieces add to the decorating and storytelling fun throughout the house. There are place settings for two, a cooking pot, a soap bottle, a hairbrush, a tablet, a clock, a towel and a blanket. The accessories have been designed to plug into spaces on the set for creative play and easy clean up. When playtime is over, fold the house up for convenient storage or on-the-go fun — a carrying handle makes it easy to bring along. Young imaginations will love arranging and rearranging the pieces to suit their style and the stories they want to tell because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Add variety to Barbie® doll’s play spaces by collecting all of her fabulous furnishings and accessories (each sold separately, subject to availability). Includes Barbie® house with furniture and accessories; dolls not included. Colors and decorations may vary. *This Barbie® 2-story house is cute, modern and holds fun surprises! *Unfold the house to reveal a two-story home with multiple play spaces. *There’s a kitchen with a sink and stovetop and a bathroom with a toilet and showerhead. *Make a living room by leaving the TV up or create a dining room by flipping it down for a table — a sleek chair works in either setting. *Flip the bed over to reveal a spa on the second floor! *Additional pieces (like place settings and a blanket) add to the decorating and storytelling fun and have been designed to plug into spaces on the house for creative play and easy clean up. *Fold the house up for convenient storage or on-the-go fun — a carrying handle makes it easy to bring the Barbie® house along. *Add variety to Barbie® doll’s play spaces by collecting all of her fabulous furnishings and accessories (each sold separately, subject to availability). SKU #: DVV47 WARNING: CHOKING HAZARD--Small parts. Not for children under 3 years. Features Close-and-Go 2-Story Barbie® House Move Barbie® doll (doll sold separately) into this house, and she can live anywhere. The house play set folds and unfolds with ease, and a carrying handle makes it easy to take on the go. Folded up, it’s a cute house with windows you can peek through. Opened, the play set reveals two stories and multiple play spaces. Some features do double duty, and furnishings mean you can arrange and rearrange the pieces to play out endless stories and explore your personal style. Two-in-One Features Double the Fun The rooms have classic themes and fun surprises. There’s a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room that transforms into a dining room and a bedroom that becomes a spa. Fun features and trendy furniture complete each room and add to the play. The oven door in the kitchen opens and closes. The flat-screen television flips down to become a table and a trendy chair works with either a living room or dining room setting. The bathroom has both a toilet and shower, and the bed in the upstairs bedroom flips over to become a spa. Move dolls between floors using the cool white staircase. Accessories Add to the Storytelling Fun Play out all kinds of stories with smaller accessories. Designed with a plug ‘n play feature, some of the pieces fit into holes to stay in place for easy cleanup and hard play. Modern items add a realistic edge and spark imaginations. Barbie® doll (sold separately) can cook with the pot; eat with the place settings; clean up with the soap, hairbrush and towel; sleep under the blanket; wake up with her alarm clock; and use her tablet to invite her friends over. There are endless stories to tell in this house. Furnish, Decorate, Arrange, Rearrange, Dream and Explore! Arrange and rearrange the furniture to tell your stories and explore your creative expression. Move between rooms, between floors and between stories -- then pack it up and take those stories on the road. Barbie® feels at home anywhere because with Barbie®, anything is possible! What's in the box? Features *This Barbie® 2-story house is cute, modern and holds fun surprises! *Unfold the house to reveal a two-story home with multiple play spaces. *There’s a kitchen with a sink and stovetop and a bathroom with a toilet and showerhead. *Make a living room by leaving the TV up or create a dining room by flipping it down for a table -- a sleek chair works in either setting. *Flip the bed over to reveal a spa on the second floor! *Additional pieces (like place settings and a blanket) add to the decorating and storytelling fun and have been designed to plug into spaces on the house for creative play and easy clean up. *Fold the house up for convenient storage or on-the-go fun -- a carrying handle makes it easy to bring the Barbie® house along. *Add variety to Barbie® doll’s play spaces by collecting all of her fabulous furnishings and accessories (each sold separately, subject to availability). Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ©2016 Mattel. All Rights Reserved.Information References